


Buttermints and Creamer, Please

by TheWriterWrites



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types, Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies), Winter Soldier (Comics)
Genre: Depression, Explicit Sex, F/M, Fluff, Gay, Grinding, Kissing, Light Smut, M/M, Multi, Post-Captain America: Civil War (Movie), Post-Traumatic Stress Disorder - PTSD, Sex, Steamy, Threesome - F/M/M, back in brooklyn, blowjob, chubby bucky, coffee shop AU, everything is okay, petting
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-21
Updated: 2016-08-27
Packaged: 2018-08-10 01:19:04
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 5,242
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7824565
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheWriterWrites/pseuds/TheWriterWrites
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Bucky Barnes is suffering from PTSD, nightmares, and needs something other than Steve to keep him occupied. Steve knows a good, secluded coffee shop down the street that would be willing to hire Bucky. Steve misses Bucky, and doesn't mean to get him in trouble at work. He really doesn't. But that barista outfit is entirely too cute. Plus, Bucky's butt is Steve's favorite thing aside from the teeny man-bun. Also, Bucky got his arm back, courtesy of Wakandan tech. </p><p>On the other hand, there's also a girl that works with Bucky and he knows that he and Steve would just eat her up. Together. Maybe. Bucky and Steve think she's adorable.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first fic on Ao3, so... yeah! Hope I've characterized these two dorks well, I love them lots! Comments and Kudos is much appreciated! - Madison B.

“Please, please. Not this. Anything but this…” Bucky murmured, strapped into a large leather chair. It had no armrests, so his arms were twisted behind the back of the chair uncomfortably. Well, his right arm was in intense discomfort. His left arm, the metal one, just made his shoulder ache as it was wrenched backwards. There was a thick, heavy metal clamp that secured his wrists to the backside of the chair.

He squeezed his charcoal colored eyes shut, trying desperately to mentally escape HYDRA’s prison. He heard heavy footsteps advancing, whoever it was, was clearly male. At the clunky sound, he noticed that the boots were steel-toed. Shit.

Right as he opened his eyes to look, there was a whooshing sound, then a sickening crack of leather against flesh. Bucky sucked in a harsh gasp, his eyes wide and his chest now heaving. There were several long welts across his pecs, red and raw, already beginning to bruise from his advanced healing. Brock Rumlow stood next to him, holding the tassled whip firmly in one hand. Bucky looked up, shutting his open mouth immediately.

Rumlow chuckled. “There’s a good soldier. But you knew better than to close your eyes and speak, didn’t you?”

Bucky swallowed, his saliva thick in his mouth. He did. He knew better than that. He knew better than to disobey his handlers. He stared blankly up at Rumlow, then cast his gaze to the blank, concrete wall across the room.

Brock’s dark brow furrowed, and his scarred lip twisted up into a nasty snarl. He raised his arm and brought the whip down across Bucky- the Soldier’s chest again. More red welts arose, and he smirked when he saw the Soldier’s abdomen tremble from the pain. “You gonna answer me now, huh? You sickening whore. Answer your master.” The sneer left Rumlow’s tongue without a second thought. “No one is coming for you. Not Rogers. He’ll be dead before you know it.”

Bucky tried to lunge for Rumlow as soon as the hurtful words left the man’s mouth. He didn’t get too far. His metal arm whirred angrily as he yanked his body against the restraints, an enraged cry leaving his lips as his body was jerked back against the immovable chair. “Don’t you dare touch him! Don’t touch Steve.”

The breath was quickly knocked out of him as Brock swiftly kicked him in the chest. Right in the sternum. Bucky wheezed, his eyes watering. Pain rippled through him; he knew that he had to have at least one broken rib already. Rumlow leered over him, keeping his heavy boot planted directly on the center of Bucky’s chest. “You thought you were strong enough to stop me, didn’t you?” Rumlow chuckled darkly.

“I am… T-take this thing off my wrists and I’ll prove it.” Bucky stuttered breathlessly.

“Don’t think so, pal.” Rumlow pulled away, rolling his shoulders to loosen his muscles. Bucky leaned back, watching as Rumlow brought the whip down once more to continue his punishment. His punishment for remembering. This happened at least once every time HYDRA took him out of cryofreeze. 40 lashes with the whip. That was the first step.

Bucky felt his flesh breaking after the 23rd strike, and he let out a soft grunt of pain. Blood trickled from the welts, running down his bare chest and into the black fabric of his heavy duty combat pants. Rumlow took his sweet time with the remainder of the lashes. Bucky was tired, covered in sweat and blood by the time that the first section of the punishment was over.

In any circumstance that the Asset regained any memory:

1\. Physically exhaust him. Using any means necessary to bring him intense pain.  
2\. Mentally break him down.  
3\. Waterboarding, mental breakdown.  
4\. Sleep deprivation.  
5\. Electroshock to the brain.  
6\. Reprogramming.

Bucky hated it. He waited patiently as Rumlow left the room to fetch a scientist, who came in and deactivated his metal arm. He was helpless now.

Rumlow allowed the guy to leave, then he walked over and grabbed Bucky’s jaw forcefully. “You think you’re gonna make it out of this, don’t you?”

Bucky narrowed his eyes and spat at Rumlow. He thought it would just be spit, but he must have bitten his tongue at some point because blood splattered all over Rumlow’s boot.

Brock snarled, reaching back and undoing the clamp on Bucky’s arms. He yanked Bucky out of the chair and shoved him to the ground, forcefully shoving Bucky’s face against the concrete. “You’re gonna lick every drop of that red crap off my boot. You understand me?!”

Bucky struggled against Rumlow’s grip, but it was no use. He squeezed his eyes shut, opening is mouth and pressing his tongue against the blood and dirt on Brock’s boot-...

 

 

 

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

 

 

 

 

“Buck? Buck! Wake up! C’mon, doll. Please. Please, I’m here now. It’s okay, no one is gonna hurt you, baby.” The voice called, soft and soothing. A hand, large and warm and firm, rested on Bucky’s right shoulder.

Bucky sat up with a jolt, kicking the covers off of him. His forehead came in contact with something hard, and he groaned lowly. “The hell…? Steve, you okay?”

Steve, golden haired and kind faced as ever, sat back and rubbed his forehead. “Yeah, don’t worry about knocking your head into mine. Are you alright?”

Bucky shivered, nodding slowly and looking away from his best friend. Now that he was no longer the fist of HYDRA, he remembered everything. He had been through court case after court case with Tony Stark, Steve, T’Challa, and the other members of the Avengers. After being tested for insanity and proven not guilty, he was allowed to go free so long as he was under Steve’s monitoring.

His nightmares were just getting worse. He opted to never leave their apartment, except to go train at Tony Stark’s gym. On top of that, Steve never left his side. He didn’t mind that most of the time, but sometimes he just needed to sort himself out.

Bucky looked back over to Steve, who smiled sympathetically. “Hey, it’s okay. C’mere.”

At Steve’s kind words, Bucky scooted closer across their stiff mattress and nestled in Steve’s lap. Their mattress had the lightest amount of softness to it; it was most comfortable hard because stiff mattresses were all he and Steve had ever known. He tucked his head against the super-soldier’s neck, letting out a long breath that he hadn’t realized he had been holding.

Steve worriedly ran his fingers through Bucky’s long, slightly damp brown hair. Bucky was covered in sweat. Steve kissed the side of Bucky’s head gently, then pressed his nose against his friend’s hair. “Wanna talk about it?” he murmured.

When Bucky shook his head no, Steve didn’t try to press. Bucky never talked about his nightmares, and that was likely to try to spare Steve from his own suffering. He knew that Steve would blame himself for letting Bucky fall.

But Steve knew anyway what the nightmares were about; parts of them, at least. Bucky always mumbled and talked in his sleep. Now, it was crying and twitching and thrashing, and the occasional scream before he woke.

Steve pulled away lightly, ducking his head to catch Bucky’s lips in a soft kiss. Bucky leaned into it instinctively, trying to erase the memory of Rumlow’s boots on his tongue with Steve’s saliva. The two men pressed closer together, both bare chested and only clad in their boxers. Bucky kissed Steve swiftly, his stubble scratching Steve’s smooth skin lightly. When Steve let out a soft groan, Bucky shivered. He reached up, running his metal fingers through Steve’s light hair and tugging. 

Steve growled softly, his hands grazing the expanse of Bucky’s back before grabbing two handfuls of Bucky’s ass. “Buck… We’ve got… your job starts today…”

“So?” Bucky muttered frustratedly, rolling his hips against his lover’s. The outline of their members rubbed together heavily, making each of them moan. “What time is it?”

“It’s 8:25 right now, Buck… Your shift is at 8:40…” 

Bucky yelped and shoved himself off of Steve. He hastily darted to the bathroom, kneeling and sticking his head under the bathtub faucet to quickly wash his hair. Why he let Steve talk him into working at this stupid coffee shop, he didn’t know. He needed an ‘outlet’ Steve said. Now Bucky had gotten the job and was going to be late on the first day. He finished washing his hair and stood, tucking it into a bun on the backside of his head. 

Bucky yanked off his boxers, used the bathroom, then tugged on some clean boxers before dressing. He wore black skinny jeans (Steve’s choice), and a navy blue polo with “The Coffee Crave” stitched in white and gold across the left breast. He pulled on a pair of white converse, which he loved and Steve hated, before shoving his wallet into his back pocket and exiting the bathroom. He walked through their bedroom, about to head out before Steve tugged him back in for one last kiss. 

“Steve, you’re the one making me late…” Bucky mumbled against Steve’s lips.  
“Nah,” Steve chuckled. “Go on, I’ll come visit for lunch.”

Bucky smirked, squeezing Steve’s hip lightly. “Go take care of your -ahem- big problem there…”

Steve blushed and nodded, waving Bucky away as he turned and headed to the bathroom. Bucky left their apartment, walking down the street towards the secluded coffee shop on the next corner. He entered, a small bell ringing as the door swung open. He looked around, not seeing anyone behind the counter. 

The shop was small, but calming, like a small lodge in the middle of Brooklyn.

The walls were red brick, but there was oak panels around the doors and window, and the bar was entirely wooden. Navy blue curtains and cushions decorated the shop, and the menu hung on the back wall behind the counter. Bucky slowly walked behind the counter just as a short, dark haired girl stumbled out of the kitchen door. He stifled a laugh; she had flour streaked in her black hair and across her shirt and face. 

“Hello! You must be James- I mean, I only know that because our manager, Mrs. Boudreaux, told me that you’d be coming and I needed to show you the ropes! But uh, I’ve been trying to put this bag of flour on the top shelf and I can’t quite reach it. I -” She rambled on, brown eyes bright as she expressively talked to him. 

Bucky finally chuckled, “Hey, don’t worry about it. How about I put it on the shelf and then you show me how to do the register. I can do that much today. What’s your name?”

She grinned, red lips making her tan, freckled skin seem darker. “My name is Abigail. You can call me Abbie, I don’t mind.” She led him through the kitchen door.

Bucky followed her, all the way to the back where the flour shelf was. The bag she had been trying to move sat on the floor, covered in loose flour. He reached down, easily lifting the bag and placing it on the top shelf. 

“Normally I wouldn’t ask for help, I’m more than capable of doing it on my own. I just... “ she gestured to herself subtly. 

Bucky looked at her. She was short, only 5’4”, and slightly chubby. Curvy though, and cute. He wouldn’t mind sharing her with Steve one day, but he just grinned and shook his head. “I know you could’ve handled it. You carried it in from out back, I bet, and that’s a 50 pound bag. You’ve gotta be able to handle it.”

Abbie looked back at Bucky and grinned. “Alright, you rascal. Let me teach you the ropes of the register.”  
She led him back out front, teaching him where all the right buttons were on the register and how to give people their receipts. He already knew how to make change. She then showed him the basics of how to make their coffees, and the add-ons for all the special ones. It seemed easy enough. 

After that, she left him alone at the register and headed back into the kitchen to begin baking. He was alone in the shop for about fifteen minutes before customers began to trickle in. Most were hipsters or college students, popping in for a coffee and a muffin before their classes. 

Caramel macchiatos were popular, he discovered, and so were the strawberry bear claws. 

At around 11:45, the customers seemed to stop. He reached under the display, which was still warm, and grabbed one of the bear claws for himself. It was dusted with icing and powdered sugar, and his stomach growled in desire. He took a huge bite out of it, knowing he smeared the sugar all over his cheeks. As soon as the flavor hit his tongue, it pushed all thoughts of the previous night’s nightmares from his head. He let out an inappropriate moan, body relaxing. 

“Damn, that’s a nice noise.” a voice murmured lowly from across the counter. Bucky stood up straight with a start, eyes wide and guilt plastered all over his features.

“Mm?!” Bucky exclaimed, mouth full of food. “Steebe?”

Steve stood on the other side of the counter, smirking amusedly at Bucky. “Is it that good? Some nights you won’t even moan for me at all, but here you are being a slut for pastries.”

Bucky swallowed hastily, blushing. “Sorry. Yeah, it’s that good.”

The captain leaned over the counter, kissing Bucky’s face to remove any of the sugar. “I’ll take one of those, and a cafe mocha.” he smiled and pulled away. He handed Bucky a ten dollar bill, and Bucky handed Steve back 50 cents. 

Bucky turned, grabbing a large cup and began to make Steve’s drink. “Y’know, it should be my lunch break by the time you get done eating. Maybe we can take a quick trip to the bathroom and finish what you started this morning.” he suggested, finishing Steve’s coffee with a smile. He turned back, passing Steve’s drink and pastry to him. 

Steve’s cheeks flushed pink, and he nodded slowly. “Yeah, Buck. I’d like that a lot.”

Bucky turned away, letting his lover sit down at the nearest table as another customer came in. He made the woman a cup of green tea, then served her a scone.

By the time 12:00 hit, Bucky was more ready to just hide in the bathroom than anything. All of this smiling and socializing and small talk was taking more out of him than it should. He walked to the door, turning the sign to “WE’RE ON BREAK!” and walked to where Steve sat, huffing. “Bathroom, now. Go.”

Steve grinned, darting to the men’s bathroom. It was a one-room bathroom, with a thick, lockable door. Bucky followed hastily, closing the door and locking it behind him once they were in there. Steve darted forwards, pressing Bucky against the tile wall and kissing him deeply. “Buck... “

“Stevie,” Bucky exhaled softly against the other man’s lips. He just needed some time to relax. 

Steve grabbed Bucky by the back of his thighs easily, lifting him so that Bucky could wrap his powerful legs around Steve’s muscular hips. “I’ve got ya, doll. You’re all mine. Let it loose.”

They grinded against each other like teenagers, rutting and panting heavily. Eventually, Steve had gotten their pants down enough so that he could press their members together and stroke. Bucky’s metal hand joined, providing coolness to their wet dicks. 

“Oh-” Steve breathed out, climaxing quickly. At the sight of Steve’s orgasmic bliss, Bucky let out a grunt and came as well, both of their seed coating each other’s hands. 

They leaned against each other and panted for a moment, before kissing and pulling away. Bucky shuffled to the sink and washed his hands with a copious amount of soap, then dried them and tugged up his pants. He smiled at Steve, “I like this job. Not just because you came, but I genuinely like it.”

“I’m glad. I knew you would, Buck.” Steve purred. As Bucky headed out of the bathroom, Steve swatted his ass. Bucky sent him a smirk, then headed back behind the counter to where Abbie waited with a red tint to her cheeks. 

“What is it?” he asked her, but watched Steve as he came out of the bathroom and left the shop.  
“James, you-”

“Call me Bucky, Abbie. Please…” Bucky waved the name away. She fixed him with a firmer, but flustered stare. 

“You and your boyfriend can be as cute as you want in the shop, but please have sex at home.” She said firmly, trying hard not to smile at him. 

Bucky stared back at her, unblinking, then grinned. “Yes ma’am. Unless you wanna be invited next time…? I hardly think Steve would mind.” 

Abbie squeaked and smacked his arm, muttering about how she needed to check on muffins. Bucky watched her go, laughing as he walked to the front window of the shop and turned the sign back to “OPEN’’. 

Steve needed to come to work more often.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Abbie gets asked something by Bucky and Steve, and Bucky has a panic attack in the coffee shop.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey! This is the second chapter! Please enjoy, leave comments and kudos! Thank you!

Bucky had been working at the coffee shop for a month now, and it was going surprisingly smoothly. The manager, Mrs. Boudreaux, was very kind. She was in her mid forties, her hair a pale blonde and streaked with gray. She dropped in on the weekends to run a shift, and always greeted him with a bright smile and a peppermint. 

He loved her peppermints. They were the soft, buttery kind. The hard ones made him want to bite them too much, and Steve said that he’d crack a tooth if he wasn’t careful. They never had the money to afford a dentist back before World War Two, so they took extra care of their teeth. 

Bucky was on his shift, running the register while Abbie was in the kitchen baking again. The shop had picked up more and more customers since he began working, especially veterans. It was nice being able to talk to them. They sympathized for him, and he returned the feeling to them. He cheerfully made coffee, served cookies, brewed tea, a smile on his face.

Steve hadn’t seen that smile in a long time. He was glad that this job could do that for Bucky. But he couldn’t help noticing when he visited, aside from Bucky’s butt, the girl who worked the kitchen. He and Bucky had discussed taking her on a date with them and seeing if she would be interested in joining their relationship. Only temporarily, of course. There was nothing wrong with spicing it up and sharing the love every once in awhile. 

Bucky strode confidently behind the counter, his hair tied in a bun, mixing a coffee with two pumps of french vanilla creamer. The woman at the register observed his metal arm with a disdainful scowl. Her wrinkled lips were pursed tightly, and her forehead was creased with angry wrinkles. 

When he turned back around,and pressed the lid to her drink, she held out her hand to stop him. 

“I don’t want to be served by you.” said the lady. Her burgundy hair hung straight in a bob, supposed to be fierce. She was clearly attracting some attention by her harsh tone, a few other customers turning to stare. 

“I’m sorry. I’m afraid I don’t understand. I haven’t done anything.” Bucky frowned, holding the coffee lightly in his metal hand. 

“You haven’t done anything? God only knows how many people have died by your hands; how much blood is on the one that is holding my drink.” she spat, her green eyes flashing with hatred. 

All other customers had gone silent in the shop. All eyes were on this lady, and her obvious disdain for the ex-assassin. 

“Missus, what did he do?” A teenage boy asked, standing and crossing his arms. Bucky recognized him. The tall, lanky boy with lavender and gray-dyed hair and wrist tattoos was a regular at the coffee shop. He had come in one day, about three months ago, when it was storming and Bucky was trying to close up shop. The boy had ended up sitting with Bucky for three hours and confessing that he had wanted to kill himself. Bucky had been helping him through it, and even persuaded him to go to therapy. 

The woman turned to the boy, then observed all the other customers before turning back to Bucky. “This man, James Barnes, is the Winter Soldier! How could none of you know that? He murdered over two dozen government officials from all around the world, worked for Russians and Nazis and a secret terrorist organization-” 

“And he gave his life in 1945 to this country, to you and your children, in the second world war.” A voice spoke bravely, though frail, from the back of the shop. An elderly man, bald on his head and wearing a cap, hunched tiredly over his cane, stood and shuffled to the counter. His navy blue cap read in gold letters, “Vietnam War Veteran”. Bucky felt tears stinging his eyes. He couldn’t speak. 

“He didn’t really die,” the woman pressed, turning to the old man. “He just was captured and began working for the enemy.”

“Listen to me, missus.” said the veteran, looking at the woman with wise blue eyes. “I watched my friends die in Vietnam. We killed those Vietnamese soldiers without a second thought for our country. They are saying nothing different about us than you are saying about him, and he is a veteran older than I. As a prisoner of war, Mister Barnes here could not be held accountable for his actions. I’d like to kindly ask you to take your drink, pay, and leave.”

 

The lady’s mouth opened and closed for a minute, much akin to a fish. With a ‘hmph’ and a turn of her heel, she dismissed her coffee and stomped out of the shop in a hurry. 

Bucky and the old man looked at each other for a moment, then they both smiled.   
“Thank you.” said Bucky, sliding the coffee over to the old man. “It’s on the house. That meant a lot to me.”

“No, son, thank you.” the elder winked at him, accepting the coffee and wobbling back to the booth he had been previously sitting at. 

The customers in the shop slowly drifted back into their casual chatter. Steve had walked in at some point, and eased up to the counter to purchase his usual; bear claws and coffee. 

“Christ. I’m sorry, Buck.” Steve murmured, running a hand through his blond hair. He halfheartedly smiled at his boyfriend, leaning over the counter to kiss him.   
Bucky smooched him back, smiling as he pulled back and began to make Steve’s coffee. “Don’t worry about it, doll. It was clearly handled.” he said, pouring the coffee into the cup before adding four pumps of caramel macchiato. 

Steve unashamedly stared at Bucky’s butt as his back was to him, smirking. “I’d say so. Have you asked Abbie out on a date yet?”

“Nooo...I was thinking that if ya hung around until the shop closed up, we could ask her together.” Bucky blushed lightly. He turned back to Steve, just as a small child tottered up to the other end of the counter and accidentally yanked off a glass jar of sweets. 

The jar made a loud bang on the ground, and Bucky immediately dropped to the floor. Steve’s coffee had clearly spilled on the way down, the light brown liquid covering the concrete. He clutched his head, eyes squeezed shut, and screaming for everybody to lay on the floor. Whether they did or not, he never found out. His mind blanked out, and he didn’t process what was going on around him for the next several minutes. 

Steve heard the bang and saw his lover drop, then promptly leapt over the counter and shouted for Abbie to come outside. He kneeled beside Bucky, keeping his distance, but talking softly and soothingly to him. “Hey, hey, it’s okay, come on…Calm down, Buck… Take it easy.”

Abbie darted out of the kitchen and observed the incident quickly. She then eased out from behind the counter and addressed the customers, “Everyone, thank you for shopping today, but we need to handle this incident without any civilians in the proximity. Please take your drinks and snacks, we will be open again bright and early tomorrow.”

Thankfully, none of the customers asked questions. Given that at least half were veterans, they understood the situation and helped usher women and young people out of the shop before they left. Abbie turned the sign to closed, then returned to behind the counter. She pulled out several towels, mopping up the spilled coffee quickly. Once she was done, she sat down on the floor beside the two super soldiers.

“Bucky?” she asked softly, tempted to reach out. 

Bucky was nestled in Steve’s lap, trembling violently. His whole body quaked, shivers wracking his large form. He sniffled, taking a few more moments to regain his mind. He finally sniffled and pulled back from Steve, who was rubbing his back. “ ‘M okay…”

She lurched forward instinctively and pulled him into a hug, which Bucky immediately melted into. Steve grinned, and she reached out to pull him into the hug as well. “You scared me, you dork.” she murmured, pressing her face into Bucky’s dark hair. 

Bucky and Steve looked up for a moment, a few unspoken words passing between them. “Abbie…” Steve began. 

“This probably isn’t the best time, but…” Bucky coughed slowly, pulling back with a light blush on his stubbled cheeks. 

“Would you like to come over tonight? For a pizza and movie date, with us?” Steve finished, smiling at Abbie, then at Bucky. 

“I… With both of you? I don’t understand, I thought you two were together.” frowned the brunette girl in confusion. 

“We are.” Bucky said. “We’ve just been thinking for a long time, since we’re both bisexuals and… curious about other types of relationships, we wanted to give this a try. We want to date you, together.”

She blushed, looking down for a moment to gather her thoughts. “Well… I mean, I’m not going to say no. You’re both precious.”

The boys grinned, rising and tugging her to her feet. Bucky wobbled, still clearly recovering, and Steve put an arm around him to steady him. “Careful, pal.”

 

 

Bucky and Steve both put an arm around Abbie, who was more than content to exit the shop between the two beefy men. They only got a few odd stares as they walked down the street to Steve’s apartment. When they got in, Bucky started the movie while Steve began to make an oven pizza. 

“So…” Abbie began, sitting on the couch between the two boys and munching on the pizza. “Will I get to kiss both of you?”

Bucky chuckled, shushing her. “Sure. Watch the movie, doll.” 

Steve kept an arm on the backside of the couch, his hand on Bucky’s shoulder. Bucky had an arm around Abbie’s waist, gently stroking with his thumb. About halfway through the movie and a clearly finished pizza, Bucky had tugged Abby into his lap slightly and began pressing his lips to her neck. 

Steve watched amusedly as Abbie turned, awkwardly bending one leg to rise into a more upward position so she could move her lips to meet Bucky’s. 

The kiss was soft and tender, her lips plump and soft against his chapped ones. They both tasted like pizza, and giggled at the flavor. The kisses continued, Bucky’s tongue slipping into her mouth with little   
resistance. 

Bucky's hands slid down her backside, landing on her ass and rolling her hips forwards against his. “Mmfh… Abbie…”

Abbie moaned softly, her hands trailing gently down Bucky’s chest as their groins rubbed together. Steve growled lowly, sliding forwards so that his chest was against her back. He began kissing along her neck, his large, calloused hands easing down her chubby stomach and tugging at her pants. 

“May I?” Steve asked softly, nibbling on the girl’s earlobe. 

“Mmhm..” she hummed, her mouth preoccupied by Bucky’s tongue. One of Bucky’s hands had shifted down, grabbing Steve’s hardened cock through Steve’s pants. 

Steve smirked, his fingers sliding easily into Abbie’s pants and past her panties. He swiped his fingertips across her slick hole, feeling how ready for them she was. “God, doll… You’re soaked.”

She blushed, Bucky pulling away from her as Steve slid two fingers deep inside her sopping cunt. Her pink lips parted in shock, a gasp leaving her mouth. “Steve!”

Bucky yanked off his clothes, humming as he revealed his large cock. He leaned forwards to tug Abbie out of hers next, with some slight help from Steve. He smooched Abbie again, with a more bruising force. “I’m gonna fuck this pretty mouth so good, baby.” he cooed as he pulled away from her. 

Steve, more gently, removed his fingers and undressed as well. He lined himself up at her entrance, sighing. “Please lemme fuck you, sweetheart.” 

“If you don’t, Steve, I’d punch you.” She huffed, then whined lowly as Bucky began to suckle at her breasts. 

Steve chuckled, then slowly began to slide his sizable length into her wet hole. He groaned at the tightness, pushing himself in all the way to the hilt. Abbie gasped; she was so, so full of Steve’s cock. Her body was already heated, and Steve’s cock ignited it more. Bucky took the opportunity of her open mouth to shove his the head of his cock between her lips, which she took to immediately. 

Her hand stroked what she couldn’t fit in her mouth, and Bucky let out a whine of pleasure. Abbie heard slurping noises above her, and naturally assumed that Steve and Bucky were kissing above her. 

They were, after all.

Steve felt himself growing close, speeding up his languid thrusts into rougher, less controlled ones. Abbie’s stomach coiled, her orgasm overcoming her senses. She cried out softly, and Bucky plunged himself into her mouth slightly further, moaning hotly as his cock leaked cum onto her tongue. 

Steve came inside Abbie as soon as her cunt clenched around his cock. He groaned, allowing himself to go soft before he pulled out. Bucky had long since pulled out and was gently kissing Abbie’s face. 

“You did so good, baby doll… You took our cocks like a champ…” Bucky murmured to Abbie, who hummed happily and smiled. 

Steve rose, getting a wet cloth and cleaning Abbie off gently. “Thank you, sweetie… Let’s get you in bed now.” 

Once Steve had cleaned Abbie, Bucky gently lifted her up and carried her to their bedroom. He laid the sleepy girl in the center of the bed and smiled, climbing in beside her. She watched tiredly as Steve climbed in as well, and both men pressed against her nude body. All three of them were covered in a layer of sweat, but she didn’t mind. 

“I’m taking a day off from work tomorrow, Buck.” She murmured, smooching Steve’s collarbone. “Don’t think I can walk.”

Bucky only laughed, promising her that he would fill in for her. Steve met Bucky’s gaze as Abbie fell asleep and smiled; she would definitely be here to stay.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! Let me know if you want a part two! With smut/without, for part two, and I'm thinking about bringing Abbie into their relationship... Just tell me what you guys want!


End file.
